


Justifiable Actions

by phoenixjustice



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last episode of the anime.</p><p>I will never apologize for my actions; for me, the end justifies the means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justifiable Actions

Why do you think she was killed? Because you are mine, Spike. _MINE_. And no one elses.

...Just like I am yours.

What do you think it meant to me to find you laying with her? Her fucking dainty hands touching your arm, your chest, her lips daring to touch yours again and again. So yes, she had to be taken care of. I feel no remorse for it. I will do, I have done, everything for you.

It was supposed to be the two of us together against all others.

It's alright, vent your anger now.

Soon everything will be alright and we will be back together.

I...

 


End file.
